A Hybrid Story: The Begining
by sarahxshameless
Summary: My name is Abigail Horwits, and this is my story.


Basics: My name is Abigail Horwits but I go by Abby Finch. I'm seventeen years old and for the past year and a half I've been making a living being a singer.

OVERALL DESCRIPTION: I stand a whole five feet eight inches tall. I am slender built and of fair skin. My large blue eyes have been called striking. My long platinum blonde has natural ringlets with golden highlights shaping my heart shaped face with a pointed chin and wide cheek bones. I think though if I had to pick what my best feature was it would be my nose it's very petite and… I donno I like it…

I love clothes I tend to shock people with my choice in dress. I guess you could say I dress like a high class hooker and with my youthful appearance not many people approve of my choice in fashion. But I just wear what makes me comfortable. I love big sun glasses and fishnets, short skirts, and cut up tee shirts. And I absolutely hate pants.

My family always expected me to act and dress a certain way. To uphold the high standards of my parents name. I put on a good show through the years but I was never myself. When I finally got out on my own I decided to never again be what people wanted or expected me to be I am me...take it or leave it cus I love it. Also I have ✗✗✗✗ down the left outer part of my wrist to represent my bands logo

OVERALL PERSONALITY: A lot of people see me as quirky or different and I guess I am. I'm just me and there is not another girl out there like me. I was a girl ahead of my times not falling for the delusion that my goal in life was to marry properly like the other girls from upper class families . I've never been proper lady, I like to speak my mind, and would rather be out horse back riding, wrestling with my brother or even playing catch out in the field.

I am a very curious person I liked to find out as much as I can about anything that catches my interest. I'm a bit of a rebel I guess because I'm very loud and out spoken. I love to shock people. I'm very comfortable with who I am, not a lot of people can say that. Some people look at me negatively due to the way I dress or my mannerism, but I just figure that's their problem.

I'm extremely goofy I try not to take things to seriously. I'm the kind of girl who will try anything once. I love to push people's buttons and participate in a good banter. I'm extremely social and outgoing. I'm just me…..

HISTORY: Abigial Rose Horwits was the youngest of four children and the only girl, raised by her father and a handful of nannies most of her life, her mother had passed when she was eight to reasons unknown to her. Abby came from an extremely privileged life. Living in a large town home complete with servants and attending only the most elite schools in Manhattan. From a very young age she knew that her family was different than most. Her family came from a long line of politicians. Her family was always in the public's eye and that put alot of pressure on the Horwits children.

Abby had always felt like she had added pressures being the only girl of three boys. Having to look and act a certain way for fear of disgracing the family name. Even who she dated was a carefully planned arrangement made by her father.

There was also another side to her family, a darker side. The Horwits family did not only come from a long line of politicians but also from a long line of werewolves. Her father had always spoke about it as if it were a gift, brainwashing her brothers to believe that the werewolf side was their key to power. By the time each of her brothers turned sixteen they had all triggered the curse. And were on the fast track to following in their father's footsteps.

Abby was different though she didn't see the beast as a form of power she saw it as a curse. And feared that one day it would take hold of her as it had her brothers. Abby found that she was different then her family in alot of ways she didn't like being under the watch of the public eye or the pressures that came from her family name she simply wanted to be herself but at this point in her life she didn't even know who that was she'd spent her whole life pretending to be what everyone else wanted.

When she reached sixteen her father had tried to persuade her as he had her brothers. But she simply could not do it, she could not take anothers life and certainly not to become some monster. It caused a large rift on her already strained relationship with her family. She started acting out dating men her father wouldn't approve of, getting into drugs, partying, dressing differently. She made head lines as the party girl. She didn't care she was sick of the fakness of her life. Fake family, fake friends, fake happiness she couldn't handle it.

One night while out at the party she met a guy. And he seemed to be everything she was looking for that night. Grabbing a bottle he led her to the roof for privacy and thats when things changed. He attacked her trying to force himself on her. She tried to fight back to just get away from him but he was stronger then she was and they struggled. She shoved him trying to get out of his grasp, and he fell through one of the sky lights killing him. She'd never ment to kill him she only ment to give herself a chance to get away.

The curse had been triggered that next full moon. And her father seemed all too pleased with the ordeal making light to what she'd gone though telling her it was a good thing that she was now blessed with the family gift. She couldn't understand his reaction it didn't seem right and she grew suspicious and started looking for answers. She couldn't believe her findings. Her father had arranged for her too meet the man who had attacked her, he had infact order a hit on her and she came to the conclusion that her father either wanted her to fall in line or be erased thus restoring his name.

It was then that she ran away selling her car for one her father couldn't trace. She moved constantly having nightmares that her father or brothers would find her and force her back home. A year had passed and she did what she could to get by, she'd joined a band and started touring trying to make a name for herself and make enough money to set down some roots for herself. She ended up in the Va area and has a gig at Mystic Falls.

((I do not own anything this is just a fan fiction, Abigail is portrayed by Taylor Momsen))


End file.
